November 7, 2014 Smackdown results
The November 7, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 4, 2014 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Summary In an emotionally charged episode of SmackDown, there were not one, but two huge Steel Cage Matches, Christian returned to host a highly unstable edition of “The Peep Show” and the battle lines were drawn between Team Authority and Team Cena The Usos kicked off SmackDown against Gold & Stardust for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a Steel Cage Match that had a Uso Crazy finish. After his twin brother delivered a superplex to Goldust, Jey Uso hit a top rope splash on the bizarre Superstar that seemed to have the Samoan brothers set up for a momentous title victory. Unfortunately for the former WWE Tag Team Champions, Stardust shrewdly interrupted the pin to roll up the high-flying Uso for a win out-of-nowhere. After addressing The Authority's Raw attack on Randy Orton that left the former “Face of WWE” with a concussion, Kane announced that he would face Dolph Ziggler later in the evening in a Steel Cage Match. WWE's Director of Operation was then about to recruit a new Team Authority member when Cesaro came out to make his case for the position. The interruption led Kane to make a contest between The Swiss Superman and the man Kane originally intended to call out, Ryback! With the intimidating 7-footer watching intently from ringside, The Swiss Superman controlled much of the match, but in the end, it was The Big Guy who Shell Shocked his opponent for the victory. Following the win, Ryback left the ring before WWE's Director of Operations could congratulate the hungry Superstar on his impressive performance. Were we about to witness an official offer from Kane to Ryback to join Team Authority at Survivor Series? On last week's Halloween edition of SmackDown, R-Truth delivered a harsh dose of truth to Adam Rose when he suggested that the leader of The Exotic Express was being overshadowed by The Bunny. Things took a turbulent turn for Rose and his Rosebuds when The Bunny's dancing on the ring apron actually distracted Rose, allowing the rapping Superstar to pick up the rollup victory. Following the contest, the usually cheerful Rose displayed an unusual temper when he pushed The Bunny to the ground before dancing off with the rest of The Rosebuds. Christian returned to SmackDown with an especially eerie edition of “The Peep Show.” Dean Ambrose declared that he wasn't scared of Bray Wyatt, which brought The New Face of Fear out to the stage to offer the unstable Ambrose his healing hand. After The Eater of World's made things personal with the mention of Ambrose's father, an irate Ambrose quickly approached. The lights went off before Ambrose could get his hands on the self-proclaimed savior, but as they came back on, the creepy Wyatt appeared behind a startled Ambrose. Then just as quick as he appeared, Wyatt was gone. Earlier in the evening — exclusively on the WWE App — Tyson Kidd seemed to be getting a little too close with Summer Rae & Layla for Natalya's liking. The Queen of Harts had an opportunity to take out her frustrations on her “Total Divas” co-star in a one-on-one match, but in the midst of trying to lock in the Sharpshooter, she got distracted by her husband's ringside “support” and was pinned by her blond opponent. Is there trouble in paradise for Kidd and Natalya? After declaring earlier in the evening that the battle lines had been drawn, Team Authority's Kane engaged in a hellacious fight inside a Steel Cage against Team Cena's Dolph Ziggler. In the end, it was the Intercontinental Champion who was able to escape the steel structure first, leaving WWE's Director of Operations seeing red. Is this a sign of things to come for Team Authority? Don't miss Raw this Monday to see who makes the next move! Results ; ; *Dark match: Adrian Neville defeated Fandango *Goldust and Stardust © defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) in a Steel Cage Match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship *Ryback defeated Cesaro *R-Truth defeated Adam Rose *Summer Rae (w/ Layla) defeated Natalya *Dolph Ziggler defeated Kane in a Steel Cage Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Goldust & Stardust v The Usos SD_794_Photo_004.jpg SD_794_Photo_006.jpg SD_794_Photo_015.jpg SD_794_Photo_017.jpg SD_794_Photo_019.jpg SD_794_Photo_020.jpg Ryback v Cesaro SD_794_Photo_027.jpg SD_794_Photo_029.jpg SD_794_Photo_032.jpg SD_794_Photo_033.jpg SD_794_Photo_042.jpg SD_794_Photo_047.jpg R-Truth v Adam Rose SD_794_Photo_052.jpg SD_794_Photo_053.jpg SD_794_Photo_054.jpg SD_794_Photo_057.jpg SD_794_Photo_060.jpg SD_794_Photo_064.jpg Bray Wyatt played mind games with Dean Ambrose on “The Peep Show” SD_794_Photo_065.jpg SD_794_Photo_068.jpg SD_794_Photo_069.jpg SD_794_Photo_075.jpg SD_794_Photo_077.jpg SD_794_Photo_078.jpg Summer Rae v Natalya SD_794_Photo_087.jpg SD_794_Photo_091.jpg SD_794_Photo_093.jpg SD_794_Photo_094.jpg SD_794_Photo_100.jpg SD_794_Photo_101.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Kane SD_794_Photo_137.jpg SD_794_Photo_142.jpg SD_794_Photo_147.jpg SD_794_Photo_156.jpg SD_794_Photo_161.jpg SD_794_Photo_162.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #794 at CAGEMATCH.net * #794 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events